


Lovely Things

by Leusinia



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Daddy Kink, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leusinia/pseuds/Leusinia
Summary: The loveliest things of Skyrim are not the snow-kissed mountains or the dragons, nor is it the hardy Nords that call this place home. The loveliest things are the rare, ever beautiful flowers that manage to bloom much against the hardships of this place. They are the ones that make it all worthwhile.The story is a collection of sexual pieces that pertain to characters that belong to all of the guilds within Skyrim, the Dragonborn being at the epicenter of it all. Fluff is included but this is mostly sexual.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IT BEGINS WITH A KISS-  
> Savos Aren & Belmina Augustine
> 
> For the Arch-Mage and the Apprentice, who found love in the quiet of a library.

She recalls the moment they met, how Savos was if nothing else but quaint when he greeted her. Dark eyes that reminded her of precious rubies, fingers that felt like soft pages of an ancient book, the breton woman was enchanted by the man who kept himself a secret at the College of Winterhold. The words were gentle but rigid when he spoke them. "Greetings," Savos began in a distant tone. "I'm pleased to meet you, Lady Augustine."

She was nothing more than an apprentice then and he was the Arch-Mage- there was no reason he needed to be anything more than quaint. She recalls how his eyes were somber and he was reserved, the frigid air of Winterhold was warm compared to him. It was in this moment that Belmina was enchanted by the Dunmer man whose air of mystery often got in the way of her studies. Often when he would turn away her eyes would linger upon him. Belmina was young however and she was all too eager, it would catch his attention sooner or later.

"Good morning, Arch-Mage," she would say and her words were like honey. "I hope you are not too cold today, it's freezing!"

The first few times Savos kept his distance, confused at first by the young Breton's demeanor, but soon he would warm to her. What eventually was only regarded with a nod was eventually returned with their own soft words. "And I hope you, lady Augustine, keep warm as well."

Cheeks would blossom with soft pink roses and her dark eyes would stare into his. They were quiet in the library and careful not to anger anyone who lingered to study- it was exhilarating to know that she was slowly winning him over.

In the months to come the Arch-Mage would prove himself to be an adept man at the art of conversation. The sweet persistence from the young mage made the older man curious and at least one point during their humble beginnings he had brought her some flowers. Of course the moment they had come, they were under the guise of "magical" components but all those at the college knew and could see it- this was courtship.

Regardless of his almost cold exterior Savos had a relatively kind disposition. He was older, there was no doubt of that, and in his age being so alone it struck Belmina as something she regarded as sad. The young woman found herself intrigued by the reclusive Arch-Mage and in spite of herself she couldn't help but want to know more. Her fellow apprentices would often tell stories that Savos never smiled, this was something she was determined to change. 

One evening in the library while she was alone, quiet by the candlelight during a particularly rough storm, the apprentice found herself struggling to concentrate. The dark of her eyes were glazed over and her brows were in a deep furrow, the test tomorrow required her to prove her ability at summoning a cold-flame atronach. Flame being an easy feat in itself, a cold one being something else entirely. With this in mind she was particularly worried about how well she would do.

The young woman failed to realize that another had entered the great library. He was quiet, soft in his steps, and careful not to disturb the pretty young thing that struggled to learn what she needed to learn. From a distance he watched as she hunched over and held her body so stiffly. Somewhere in his memories he recalled his own struggles all those years ago and just how much he ached for the tender years of his youth. If only he hadn't been so foolish, so careless-

"Greetings, Lady Augustine," he began, a light tinge of fear eating at his heart from those thoughts. "How are your studies?"

Dark eyes quickly turned upward and though for a moment worry twisted her features, she quickly smiled at him. "Ah, Arch-Mage," she replied softly, the candlelight making her features bright. "I wish I could say they are going well but alas, I find that I am just not taking in the information.”

Although concentrating on her eyes as she spoke he couldn’t help but to let his eyes linger to her lips. They were supple and plump, they were the colour of sweet mountain flowers, and beneath the warm dark brown of her hair the dark eyes stared up at him. The shape of her face was lovely and he could tell that studying had gotten to her. He could feel himself start to smile, however.

“Perhaps you need a break is all,” Savos replied and noticed her eyes flicker from the candlelight. “Indulge me for a moment, Lady Augustine.”

“Certainly,” she replied. “I would love the break.”

With a few quick strides the man was at the table with her and from beneath his hood he could see her features better. There were flecks of light brown in her eyes and it reminded him of something warm, something familiar. Images of spring deer came to mind and he found himself thinking to lonely nights, dreams of Belmina laying beside him keeping him warm.

“Have you ever conjured a cold fire atronach before?” He asked, he was trying his best to keep himself from staring too long.

“Unfortunately no, just the standard one is all.” Belmina replied, her lips making his chest feel tight.

“Ahh, it’s simple really. Here, let’s review.” He said as he moved to her side, no longer able to distract himself from her loveliness. Instead he tried his best to concentrate on the book that lay before her as he stood behind her, close but not too invasive. The smell of lavender lingered and Savos imagined her picking flowers, bent over and using her long slender fingers to gather the beauty. She loved flowers and he had wanted to give her a garden.

Thoughts began to cross his mind and admittedly they were the ones that occurred only late at night while he was alone, warm and tucked away under the blankets. A few times she had come up and the thoughts of her lips touching his made Savos’ heart race, he imagined them as soft. The book was open before them but the words weren’t making any sense- how strange.

“Arch-Mage?” Belmina asked softly as she turned to look behind her shoulder at him. Their mouths were close and he could feel her breath on his, it reminded him of the taste of honey. How often had he thought of this? How often had he dreamed of feeling her body against his? Bent down and her lips turned to his, Savos felt her breath against his cheek and he felt the heat between them.

And then just like that, she leaned upwards and kissed him.

The taste was sweet and warm as the lovers kissed. The library was quiet, soft, and in the candlelight both the mage and apprentice found their hands moving towards one another like water caressed a shore. She was smaller in frame but Belmina’s body fit his in such a way that it made Savos ache for more. Gently she turned and with tenderness he picked her up, laying her on the table without a single care for the books beneath them. With a quick movement the master cast knowledge aside, he hungered for the woman who hungered for him.

The kisses were fervent and the man wanted more. With a trail of warm nibbles on her neck a soft moan escaped her, the sound making him hard as she moved against him. He wanted to fuck her right here and now but he made himself wait, it made him harder.

With nimble warm hands the breton began to take off her robes, the Arch-Mage hungering at the thought. They were loose on her and Savos pulled away as the girl’s milky skin spilled out revealing sweet supple breasts. He had thought about her breasts the most since he began to have late night thoughts of her. They were fair and round, he wanted to squeeze them and suck on them. With his mouth watering at the thought Savos lent back down and put his tongue to her nipples as another soft moan escaped her. Gods, he wanted to fuck her so bad.

“S-Savos,” Belmina whispered softly as she held him. As his tongue worked around her tender body he could feel her fingers touching the back of his neck. They were warm and having been with another made his heart ache, the sound of her voice saying his name driving him crazy. “I-I am so pleased to have met you.”

But then just like that, he stopped.

It was a curious thing that made him pull away. The slight disheveled look made her cheeks warm and pink, her eyes no longer glassy from the bore of studies. Instead she lay haphazardly upon the table with her chest exposed and her hair a mess. For a moment he felt his heart ache differently than it did moments before as he stood between her legs. This time it was his brows that furrowed, not hers.

“Whatever for?” He questioned as she moved ever so slightly beneath him, her breasts bouncing against her.

“I’ve admired you for so long,” she replied in a way that seemed so wistful. “You are my hero.”

A hero? No, that was wrong.

A hero was the last thing he considered himself and it was the last thing he had ever wanted to hear. With deeper furrowed brows he looked downward at the beautiful young thing and considered his actions. Did he deserve happiness? Did he deserve to explore her body and plant his seed? In heated moments it seemed like a good idea but moments in the chilly winter air he considered it further- the answer was no.

“You are a lovey thing who shouldn’t waste your time on me,” he replied, he was lacklustre at the thought of removing himself but he deserved punishment. “I’m sorry.”

Sitting upward and quickly grabbing him, she put his hand to her chest. The young breton breathed in, their hands raising upward with the intake of air, and quietly they stared at one another. “Please,” Belmina said in such a way that made his heart ache. “don’t go.”

A pause lingered that made him concentrate on his fingers between her chest. The warmth nipped at his cold fingertips and it was clear that both wanted to be with one another. The dark eyes reminded him of a doe and for a moment he felt like the hunter, ready to let the arrow go and steal her life away. Was this truly what he wanted? To be at the mercy of love and care?

His eyes lowered and he bent downward. Planting a kiss to her forehead it was in this moment that his other hand moved to gather both of her hands in his. Leading a trail down towards her stomach, he pushed Belmina back down and found his lips against hers. The taste of honey mixed with the smell of lavender and by candlelight he began to remove the remainder of clothes from her body. For whatever it was worth, he deserved this moment too.

Belmina moved against his body and as his touch began to take away what kept him from her, Savos moved to her neck once again to gently bite at her. This time she wasn’t so quiet and instead it made him bite a bit harder. It hardened his cock again and quickly removing her underwear his fingers reached downward, the feeling of her wet lips made him feel around with a certain quickness. It was his turn to push against her.

Fingers found their way between as he held her arms above her head. The kisses upon her neck once again returned to her lips as he slid two fingers in, the tight feeling of her pussy making it harder to control himself. It had been a long time since he had acted on these whims and it had been even longer since it was so much in the open. The thought of anybody walking in made him pick up his pace.

The breaths between kisses became heavier and more animalistic as he fingered her. The walls of her pussy tightened against him and Savos found it increasingly difficult to prevent himself from fucking her right then and there. The moan escaped him then, he could only imagine what it would be like to be inside such a divine thing.

Suddenly he turned her around and much to her surprise he was positioning her differently then. Bent over the table with her ass in the air, Belmina gripped the table as he spread her legs to gain ease of access. The sight of her bare pussy made his cock ache and the sweet scent was intoxicating. He wanted to fuck her but he knew better.

Instead he fell to his knees and instead put his tongue towards the sweet nectar of her core. It was like honey and she immediately melted at his touch, a low moan escaping her as she rested upon the table. Fingers exploring her were nothing compared to his tongue finding her sweet spot.

Savos grabbed his cock as he felt her push backwards into his touch, Belmina’s eyes closed as he raised the heat between them. With fervent strokes of his own cock he imagined being in her as she began to rock against him. Grabbing the back of her legs he felt her begin to quiver- was he ready for this moment?

Savos stroked with long pumps as the breton began to grow into a fever. The master found himself wanting more but making sure that his apprentice was the one enjoying herself. The thoughts lingered and he couldn’t imagine it any longer, he wanted her to cum.

Moving his tongue down toward her clit it was evident that she was ready too. Removing his hand from his cock he sunk two fingers deep into her as he continued to pleasure her with his tongue. The sounds from her grew and he was sure that someone had heard them by then but he didn’t seem to care. For the first time in a long time the College was alive, it’s walls were alight with passion and flame. The very idea made his own core burn.

Suddenly with a few strong pumps Belmina’s legs stiffened as she came, her sweet nectar coating his hand as her body loosened upon the table. Although hard himself he covered her up, sure the cold air would make her shiver.

“Thank you, Arch-Mage.” Belmina said after a quiet moment. He could tell that she was at peace now and hazy from the experience. It only made him smile wistfully.

“No, thank you Lady Augustine.” he said as she turned to face him from upon her stomach. Their eyes met and the warmness of her eyes glowed from the candlelight. The milky white of her skin was coated in sweat, it made him feel guilty.

Perhaps one day he would allow himself the pleasure of fucking the divinity out of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BREATHLESS UNDER MOONLIGHT-  
> Vilkas & Aurelia Caro
> 
> For the Companion and the Wolf, whose feelings of desire were like a wildfire.

There was never a moment in which Aurelia wasn’t watching, she was like a wolf upon the prowl. The brothers were careful in their words with her for her eyes were sharp but her wit was sharper. Farkas would laugh but Vilkas, Vilkas was enthralled by the Imperial beauty and the tongue that bit at him through dark red lips.

Her blood ran hot against her dark skin and often he would find himself wanting her. The wolf inside him begged him, pleaded, to take her hunting but Vilkas feared what she might do. The thought of her scared and frightened of his beast form made him ache, he couldn’t bear even the thought. He wanted her, badly, but the wolf wanted her more.

The day she arrived upon the doorstep of the Jorrvaskr Vilkas had considered Aurelia as unworthy. She looked incapable of handling her own and it especially annoyed him that Farkas was immediate with puppy dog feelings. He considered his brother foolish and her weak, she would only slow him down. That was, however, until the moment she saved his life.

Vilkas failed to recall how or even why it had happened but memories of being caught made his blood boil. They called him rash at times but his feelings were just, they always were, and he would never apologize for having said feelings burn at him. He should have known better not to chase anything into the woods and his regrets upon the matter made it even worse. To have her save him, he knew better and it made him mad.

But that night under starlight, when her eyes met his, he could see the wolf in her that made his own soul ache. “That was close, Vilkas,” she said with that damn smile, her eyes gold and shimmering. “How ever would your brother feel should you have come home in pieces?”

The playful scolding made his cheeks red and he hated it. “Mind your business, girl, I didn’t need your help.”

But Aurelia laughed, it made his spine tingle. “Suit yourself, wolf boy, consider me wrong for intervening.”

With a quick turn upon her heel, the long black hair dancing in the soft breeze, he could smell wild mountain flowers roll off of her. The dark red ones that made hills dance in the wind- he wanted her and he felt ashamed for it.

There was a certain night in which they all were drinking. The fire was warm, the mead was wonderful, and in that light he could see her across the room as she laughed like Aetherius fell from the skies. His brother sat smitten and Aela was charmed, he hated seeing his companions so careless with strangers. How did she do it? Could she even charm draugur back to sleep too?

But as he stayed quiet in his seat he could see the eyes that Farkas was giving her. He had seen this before and he hated that too but not as much as he did now. Aela laughed as she took a drink of her mead and Aurelia was careful not to look at him. It drove him crazy and all he could think of was how much it angered him that the pup saved him. How could they all love her so damn much!

There was a moment however where the night grew long and he noticed Farkas stand from his chair in an attempt to sneak over to her. Farkas was a fool and lacked any sort of stealth so as he managed to make it over to her, Vilkas’ temper grew hotter. The sight before him made his brows furrow, his brother leaned down and whispered in her ear. The laughter of his brothers and sisters made sure to drown out the sound of their secrets but from the way Aurelia’s eyes stared into his from across the way he knew what Farkas was asking. She was clever, her eyes made her wolf show, and as she sipped the last of her drink Farkas whispered further. Farkas, that fool.

Vilkas remained seated as Aurelia stood upward to join Farkas. They were quiet as they snuck away, everyone else around them was too busy laughing and drinking to care, but as they slipped away downstairs her eyes caught his one last time. The grip upon his cup made his hand numb as he began to think about them.

Moments passed, minutes followed, time hastened as he sat angry in his seat. There was an inner turmoil of wanting to leave or wanting to follow them, the desire to see for himself burning far too hot. The idea made his chest sting and suddenly the decision was clear. He excused himself and said goodnight to the others- he wasn’t going to sit there any longer as this went on.

So with far more stealth than Farkas, Vilkas descended into the madness that was partaking below. Like walking into a draugur filled crypt the wolf prowled in the night, stalking the prey that lay just behind the corner. Careful, quiet, Vilkas turned towards the bedrooms and already the scent of sex lingered in the air. Thoughts of red mountain flowers made his face twist in a snarl, he had to keep calm.

The sounds hit him next and he didn’t need to see that Farkas was fucking her, the sound all too crisp and clear. The dark of her hair matted and covering her sweat stained body, Farkas hunched over her as he pumped white hot seed into her pussy. Vilkas came upon the room where the sounds were fevered and heavy, the slapping of their bare skin making his own cock hard.

But he hid quietly and peered around the door frame. Although imagined already, the reality of seeing Farkas fucking her made him far more angry than it should have. The sounds of pleasure made beads of sweat form upon his back from beneath the heavy steel as the two naked bodies moved together upon the bed. Her sounds were heavy and pleasurable, it made Farkas moan. The intensity of Vilkas’ own heavy breathing made his head spin at the thought- how could she do this?

Suddenly the golden eyes met his and the curl of her lip made it all too much for him. He could feel his blood pump against his skin in such a way that indicated he needed to leave, now. The fear of his secret being revealed made his heart pump and his legs run upon instinct. Thoughts of her body naked and sweat covered made his mouth water as he felt his body begin to change, the sounds of life and laughter from the party drowning out as he could feel the wolf take over. Managing to make an escape just before completely turning he ran through the doors and our past the training area, climbing over the great stonewalls to escape any leering eyes. He was sure the others had seen his outburst but in the heat of the moment he didn’t care.

Beneath the waxing moons of Nirn the now wolf Vilkas prowled the Great Plains of Whiterun in a fever. The smells of fresh earth made the beast hungry and with great paws against the dirt he hunted for an animal to quench the blood thirst. Thoughts of Aurelia lingered and he was sure that he had seen him run. Coward he thought to himself, it made him snarl at the thought.

How long he had been out there he wasn’t sure. Time as the wolf was hazy and the sense of day and night blurred into itself. It had been a long time since he stayed as the beast for so long, it was almost intoxicating to have his sense of smell and hearing so heightened, but as he counted the moons and the days that passed he began to consider changing back. His time had been spent prowling the tundra and the forests of Riverwood made him restless.

But during that time he found himself aware of a few things that he had never been before. It never occurred to Vilkas that the forests of Riverwood reminded him of her, the way they smelled and the way they loomed made the beast sleep among the trees. It was a comfort thing, you see, for his heart ached for her and yet nothing could be done. The smell of red flowers and dark leaves kept her close for when she was not.

But time as the wolf needed to end at some point and Vilkas needed to face his fears.

So with great paws upon the black dirt he left, feelings of emptiness gnawing at his heart. Bleeding into the surrounding area of Whiterun was beautiful to him, it was the perfect scenery. The way the flat of the area grew the tundra cotton and it was guarded by the mountains. Often when it would require him to be there he would sometimes get lost in thought. It made him think clearer knowing that he wasn’t among the dark trees of Riverwood anymore.

Regardless of that however Vilkas roamed the open, moonlight kissed plain as he made his way back to Jorrvaskr. The many smells and sounds made the wolf wild as he stalked the great area. Secundus and Masser were full and round, the stars were bright, and against the dark of the night it was only his shadow that chased him. This is what made it worthwhile and what made him forget the ache of wanting Aurelia.

That was, however, until he caught a sweet smell upon the wind.

Like the breeze through the tall grass it made the fur upon his back sway. The smell was laced with that of red mountain flowers and a forest of pine, the mental images making his mouth water at the thought of who it meant. Thoughts of golden eyes made him turn upon his heel- he had to find her.

Quickly racing through the open fields towards the ruins of Fort Greymoon, the wolf caught the scent upon the wind that was stronger heading north of it. It had been a few days since seeing her but even at the thought his blood pumped through his veins like a drum. Vilkas’ bloodthirst was quenched but not his appetite for flesh, so to speak.

So with claws digging into the softness of Nirn the wolf hastened his journey towards the smells centre. The sound of water was close and he was sure not to disturb the giants that lingered nearby. Getting ever closer towards the mountains and the retreat of Greenspring Hollow the beast man could almost taste her. She was around here somewhere, but where?

Suddenly crouching low Vilkas had seen her. The dark of her hair, the smell of sweet wildwoods lingering upon her dark body, Vilkas knew immediately that she was unaware of him. At her side lay her bow and clothes as she bent down into the cold clean waters that flowed into the small pool of water. Often she would disappear and thoughts questioned where she had gone, never knowing where she had spirited off to. But to know that she bathed, and in this moment unaware of him, made his fur covered body tremble from the blood running hot through his veins.

Without sound he moved forward as his body lay close to the ground. The scent of her was intoxicating and the wolf could smell the clear water upon her skin. The moonlight overhead made her glisten as she washed the filth away from her, watching her hands moving across her breasts made his slowly erecting cock twitch. The wolf wanted her, he needed to have her.

Aurelia bent down and cupped the water exposing her ass to him. Unaware of the beast behind her the water splashed against her skin and a soft shiver escaped her lips. The black of her hair was pulled over her shoulder exposing the warm, bare flesh. Thoughts of pinning her down and fucking her made Vilkas’ red cock tremble. Slowly he made it closer and she remained oblivious to the rapidly approaching wolf- he would act the next moment she bent down.

And then just like that, the tight sweet smelling pussy was exposed for the wolf to catch.

The sound of wood crunching beneath his feet must have alerted her for Aurelia had turned just enough to catch the sight of the great black wolf descending down upon her. The eyes of gold met darkness as it’s body landed heavily against her, the sound of water splashing as she was able to move ever so slightly to refrain from drowning. Vilkas was careful to not hurt her but he wanted to make her his, now.

The woman reached to the right to try and grab her bow but the power of the beast pinning her down made for a struggle. With bare ass exposed to the wolf’s cock he could feel the warmth of her skin against his fur and it made his heart beat faster. Pushing her head against the ground and pushing her ass against him, he heard her breathing become panicked as the hard member brushed against her exposed pussy. The strongest part of her were her legs and the thought of them drove him crazy- her legs were his favorite part.

Flailing her arms Aurelia grunted as she moved away from the wolf’s cock that kept making its way to her core. Each breath she strained to grab the bow and each time she did the wolf would growl, indicating that it was trying to scare her to stop. Vilkas could smell the slickness of her tight wet hole indicating that she wanted this just as much as he did. It was ever more present in the fact she was raising her ass, presenting herself to the beast.

It was then the twitching cock wormed it’s way into her and the sheer thickness of the shaft made her cry out into the night. The moons of Nirn were bright and cast light upon the dark, Aurelia arching her back into the massive wolf that began to fuck her mercilessly. The sound of juices slopping against the wet skin made him growl into her. She was almost in tears from the girth of him, something Farkas couldn’t even achieve.

Moving his arms from above her shoulders to her waist, the massive hands held onto the soft dark skin tight enough to keep her in place but not hard enough to puncture skin. The feeling of his cock expanding the slick walls of her insides made the beast lick her neck, a deep guttural moan from Aurelia made it twitch inside of her. He thought back to Farkas fucking her on the bed and just how jealous he was. What did it matter now if he was fucking her anyway?

The beast however found himself resting his head against her as he continued to pump himself into the tiny body below him. This woman was his, Vilkas was going to make sure of that, and in the night underneath the stars the wolf-man continued to mark his territory as he fucked her. Thoughts of when the imperial woman came to them that day made him breathe heavier. Vilkas was attracted then but he didn’t want to admit it, not when his brother claimed her first.

But Farkas wasn’t here and he was now. He’d make his bitch beg for him and make her want his cock. He was getting angry again and with strong pumps against her cervix he could tell that it was hurting her. The moans of pleasure became pained and she began to struggle again, it made him growl into the nape of her neck silencing her momentarily. Aurelia was still slick though and his cock was wanting to cover her in his hot seed, Vilkas would make sure of that.

The wolf began to feel his body stiffen as he could feel himself ready to release into Aurelia. Vilkas, although hazy from the pleasure himself, began to pant as he felt himself grow closer to cumming. No longer was her body wet from the water but instead it was hot and sweaty from the heat of his body against hers. Aurelia reached backward and held his hand in hers, the feeling of her touch sending him over, he hastened his speed as she rocked back into his touch.

With each heavy pump the wolfbeast pushed into her Vilkas could feel himself begin to wane. Like the great moons his peak was growing ever closer and as she allowed him to decimate her tight pussy, he thought of just how much he had wanted to be the one fucking her on that bed. Below him her moans were heavier as she arched her back deeper into his cock. Gods, the feeling of her wet slick hole tightening against his massive member made him even more hazy. Vilkas couldn’t contain himself any longer.

The hot feeling of cum spilling into the woman’s tight pussy made him howl as they both reached climax. In the dead of night as both moons of Nirn shone down onto them, Aurelia’s body slumped over as she grew weak. Seconds passed and the sound of her heavy breathing made Vilkas’ heat induced thoughts begin to clear. Looking downward the man found himself pushing his face into her back. Not always did he think clearly as the wolf, and when it cleared he felt remorse for being so beastly. Finally since being so agitated about her existence, he finally felt a momentary release from the thoughts that loomed over him.

Softly he pulled out of her leaving the woman cold and hunched over in the dirt next to the clear water. Vilkas, feeling himself starting to change, turned towards Whiterun to return to Jorrvaskr to clean up. He was afraid of her seeing him shift and even more afraid of what she would do. For now the damage had been done and he needed to consider things with a clearer mind, leaving the woman alone.


End file.
